meep_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Estates
Estates are homes that players receive upon starting the game. You can upgrade this estate, and customize it to your imagination's desire. You can freely place furniture throughout your estate, and also maintain a garden outside of your house. To see more about gardening, click here. A user can upgrade their home by buying a blueprint at the Home Improvement store, located in the Playground. The user can also change their home's wallpaper, wall color (exterior and interior), floor style, and place furniture anywhere. Current Estate Tier 1 Estate A tier 1 estate is the basic blueprint that all users begin with when first joining the game. It is a small home with only 4 rooms on the inside. It has a total of 4 places to plant flowers. Tier 2 Estate A tier 2 estate is the next level estate that a user must buy using Meep Coins. The blueprint for this estate costs 500 Meep Coins. It has 5 rooms on the inside, and costs 500 Meep Coins. It has a total of 6 places to plant flowers. Tier 3 Estate A tier 3 estate is the largest level estate that a user can purchase. The blueprint for this estate costs 2,500 Meep Coins. It has 7 rooms on the inside, and has a total of 6 places to plant flowers. Party Estate In the 12/23/16 (23 December 2016) update, party estates were added. The blueprint for this estate costs 500$ . It got 2 giant main rooms, 4 small rooms, 2 medium rooms, and has no places to plant flowers. It was made for hosting parties and can handle 20 more guests than normal estates (normal estates can handle 30 guests). NIGGER ESTATE In the 22 July 2017 update, party estates were added. The blueprint for this estate costs 1337$ . It got 4 giant main rooms, 8 small rooms, 4 medium rooms, and has places to plant dildo around house. It was made for hosting parties and can handle 50 more guests REAL NIGGER LUXURY ESTATE In the 3 September 2017 update, party estates were added. The blueprint for this estate costs 10K$ . It got 8 giant main rooms, 16 small rooms, 8 medium rooms, and has places to plant dildo around house. It was made for hosting parties and can handle 100 more guests Planned Estate - Super Empire Nigger Golden Estate (Build in Spring 2018) - Nigger Princess-Muse Estate (Build in Summer 2019) - Diamond Empire Nigger Estate (Build in Fall 2020) - RHYTHM Nigger Estate (Build in Winter 2021) - RHYTHM Nigger Light Estate (Build in Spring 2022) - RHYTHM Nigger Golden Estate (Build in Summer 2022) - Super Empire Nigger Platinum Estate (Build in 2023) Abandoned/Scrapped Estate - Silver Miller-Nigger Estate Building 1 (Build in 1 Oct 2017) | Beacuse : Construction cost too expensive - Silver Miller-Nigger Estate Building 2 (Build in 21 Oct 2017) | Beacuse : Construction cost too expensive Planned Transit System Meepcity Bureau of Transportation (Meepcity Metro) - Nigger Line (Metro Line A) - Nigga City (33.3 Km) | Scheduled Open In July 2019 - Kim-Jong Line (Metro Line B) - Pyongyang (25.7 Km) | Scheduled Open In Feb 2020 - ISIS Line (Metro Line C) - Iraq (29.0 Km) | Scheduled Open In April 2020 Meepcity Railway Company (MCR) - Meepcity Inner Line - Meepcity (Clockwise) (50.0 Km) | Scheduled Open In Jun 2019 - Meepcity Outer Line - Delta City (Clockwise) (120.5 Km) | Scheduled Open In Sep 2019 - Smell-Skunk Line - Skunk Land Of Australia (32.7 Km) | Scheduled Open In Jan 2020 - Labyrinth Line - Labyrinth (99.9 Km) | Scheduled Open In Feb 2020 - Noise-Minor Line - Minor Land (75.0 Km) | Scheduled Open In Mar 2020